An electronic cigarette is mainly used to quit smoking, or used as a substitute of tobacco. At present, an electronic cigarette on the market generally includes a battery assembly and an atomizer assembly. The battery assembly includes a battery and a controlling module, and the controlling module integrates an air flow sensor, a control circuit and so on. When the electronic cigarette is smoked, the battery assembly controlled by the controlling module supplies electric power to the atomizer assembly, and the atomizer assembly is driven to work to generate smoke.
In the existing electronic cigarette, the battery is usually connected to the controlling module by adopting line-welded connection way so that the battery supplies electric power to the controlling module. But when this connection way is adopted, it is not convenient for loading or unloading the battery and the controlling module, and not conducive for automated production and the replacement of the battery.